gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Silly Love Songs
Silly Love Songs ist ein Song aus der zwölften Folge der zweiten Staffel,' Liebeslied zum Leid', und wird von Blaine mit den Dalton Academy Warblers gesungen. Kurt hat den Auftritt für sein "Lonley Hearts Dinner" organisert und hat auch seine Freunde von den New Directions (außer Finn und Quinn, weil die krank im Bett liegen) eingeladen. Er widmet den Song allen Singles, da dieses Jahr ihres sein wird. Das Original wurde von Paul und Linda McCartney geschrieben und 1976 von Wings auf ihrem fünften Album "Wings at the Speed of Sound" gesungen. 1984 nahm auch Paul McCartney den Song auf. Charts Lyrics 'Blaine (The Warblers): ' I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you) How can I tell you about my loved one? (I love you) Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see? (I love you) How can I tell you about my loved one? You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs (Ooooh...) But I look around me and I see it isn't so (Ooooh...) Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs (Ahhhh...) And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?) I'd like to know (Like to, like to know...) 'Cause here I go ('Cause here I go...) again! (Ba-ba-ba-pa-rap-ba...) 'Blaine mit The Warblers (The Warblers): ' I love you, (I love...) I love you, (I love...) 'Blaine (The Warblers): ' I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (Ba-pa-ba-pa...) Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (Ba-pa-ba-pa...) Love doesn't come in a minute, (Doesn't come in a minute...) Sometimes it doesn't come at all, (Doesn't come at all...) I only know that when I'm in it, (Only know when I'm in it...) It isn't silly, (At all...) No it isn't silly, (At all) Love isn't silly at all, not at all (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...) (Ooooh...) 'Blaine mit The Warblers (Blaine): ' I love you, (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..) I love you, (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) I love you, (Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) 'Blaine mit The Warblers (The Warblers): ' (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...) You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs (Ooooh...) But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no (Ooooh...) Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs (Ahhhh...) And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?) I'd like to know, 'Cause here I go again (bab bab bab ba bab ba) I love you, (I love) I love you, (I love) 'Blaine mit den Warblers harmonierend: ' I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, how can I tell you about my loved one? Trivia *Dies ist der 200. Song, der in der Serie performt wird. *Es ist der zweite Song, den die Warblers außerhalb der Dalton Academy performen. Ihr erster war When I Get You Alone in der gleichen Folge. Fehler *An einer Stelle singt Blaine eine Zeile und man kann die Musik hören, während er aber mit dem Rest der Warblers vokalisiert. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson